Blue Without You
by Fenris5000
Summary: Another yaoi-filled adventure starring our two favorite boys: Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba (and their raging hormones...).
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Super Gulps or anything else.  

Warning:  Will contain male/male relationships, coarse language and sexual situations.  If you read and did not like 'Lusty and Busty' or if you do not like the coupling of Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba please leave now.  You have been warned.

Blue Without You 

By Greygallows

"Yo teach I gotta go!" Joey Wheeler waved his hand violently in the air and wriggled with discomfort in his seat.

The teacher didn't look up from the pile of papers she was shuffling on her desk.  "Shhh, Mr. Wheeler.  We are in the middle of a test."

"But…"

"Shush." Beady black eyes glared at him.  "Just because you have no respect for the exciting world of algebra, it does not give you a right to disrupt the class."

Joey opened his mouth to reply, but the scowl the teacher sent him silenced his next remark.

"Better close that trap of yours mutt, before a fly buzzes in," Kaiba smirked from the desk to Joey's left.

Joey clenched his teeth and glared at the brunette beside him.  Of all the people he had to be assigned to sit next to, he was stuck beside the rich pig.

"Although," Kaiba looked thoughtful, "You've never said no to any type of food, so why should a fly be any different."

Joey slammed a fist on his desk and jumped to his feet, "That's it Kaiba, you are so dead!"

"Mr. Wheeler!"

Joey's gaze snapped from glaring deadly daggers at Kaiba to the furious teacher at the front of the room.  Joey pulled at the collar of his white t-shirt and smiled angelically at his teacher, "Hee, hee. Um…sorry." Then he dropped back into his seat.

"One more outburst from you Mr. Wheeler and I'll send you to the principal, got it?"

Joey nodded as he slumped down in his chair.  He could hear the other students in the class snickering at him.  He glanced to his right and saw the pity in Yugi's purple eyes.  Then his eyes glanced to the left and saw a self-satisfied sneer on Kaiba's face.  Joey balled his fists at his sides, fighting the urge to strike that look right off Kaiba's smarmy face.

Dammit!  All he'd wanted to do was use the washroom!  At the thought, he began to fidget in his seat again.  Damn, he'd almost forgotten.  The pressure in his bladder became unbearable as he shifted from side to side a pained grimace on his face.  "I promise never to drink an 84oz Super Gulp before class ever again," he whispered to himself.

He just couldn't stand it as he jerked back and forth in a frenzied state, he didn't know how much longer he could hold it.  His hand shot in the air to wave frantically.  So what if she sent him to the principal's office, at least he could stop off to use the washroom first.

The teacher sat quietly marking the homework they had handed in at the beginning of class.  He knew she knew that he was trying to get her attention, yet she refused to acknowledge him.  Maaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn.  Okay, so maybe it was his own fault.  Hey, the frog in her desk drawer had only been a joke.  And if she chose to hate anyone, she should hate Tristan for making the bet with him in the first place.  It wasn't Joey's fault he never backed down from a dare.  And he himself had caught the frog after it had jumped on her head and um… caused her wig to shift lopsidedly on her head.  But he had caught it again, before it could do anymore damage.  Man, teachers sure could hold a grudge.

Joey looked at the clock on the wall and cringed, fifteen more minutes till the bell.  He couldn't make it, he just couldn't.

A hacking sound came from his left and he shifted to watch Kaiba having a coughing fit.  Kaiba put the book down that he was reading (he had finished the test ages ago) and put a long slim arm in the air.

The teacher looked up and Joey took the opportunity to swing his arm wildly.  "Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

What?  Here he was suffering severely in his desk and that jerk just has a tickle in his throat (which sounded suspiciously fake to Joey's ears) and the teacher calls on Kaiba.

"I need a glass of water," Kaiba growled.

The teacher motioned to the pitcher and glass that always occupied the corner of her desk.  Kaiba smoothly got to his feet and smirked at Joey's squirming form as he walked to the front of the class.

Kaiba lifted the pitcher from the desk and glanced up to pin Joey with a smug look. Joey nearly jumped out of his seat as Kaiba began to pour the water sloooowwly into the glass.  Joey groaned, locking his knees together in the hopes of keeping control.  Breathe, breathe.  Damn that Kaiba! I'll get him!!!!!  Kaiba kept his eyes burning into Joey's, a knowing smirk playing on his lips.  Then the water started to come faster, splashing turbulently into the glass.  Gah!!!  Hold on, hold on! Think of something else, anything!  Joey closed his eyes in pain, knowing the true meaning of Chinese water torture.  Then beautiful silence came to his ears.  He opened one eye cautiously to see Kaiba paused over the glass, the pitcher hovering dangerously close.  Joey's eyes silently pleaded with the cerulean gaze, he gritted his teeth as he saw the evil glint appear in the brunette's eyes once more.  The pitcher tilted slightly over the glass, a slow sprinkle of water tinkling into the glass.  He'd pour then stop, pour then stop.  

Cold sweat broke out on Joey's forehead as his eyes roamed around the classroom, hoping to find something to get his mind off of the pain.  He bit his lip ruthlessly, it would stop soon, it just had to.  It finally did and Joey gazed at Kaiba, to watch as the boy's lean fingers lifted the glass to his lips and began to drink.  Joey could see the malicious laughter in Kaiba's icy eyes and gritted his teeth.  The jerk was enjoying this too much.  Well, he'd get his later.  Just thinking of all the nasty things he would do to the rich pig brought a grim smile to his lips.  Freakin'jerk.

Joey watched as Kaiba swallowed the last gulp of water and wiped his dripping mouth on his coat sleeve with a quick jerk.

Joey relaxed slightly, sliding into his seat with relief.  Then to his complete horror, Kaiba picked up the pitcher of water and started his torment all over again.  No!!! Joey's mind screamed as he dropped his head onto his desk and covered his ears with his hands.  He couldn't take it anymore as he twitched compulsively in his seat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His scream was obliterated by the sound of the bell ringing.  He jumped to his feet and gathered his books awkwardly into his arms and fled the room.

"Joey wait!"

Joey cringed at the sound.

"Friends don't run away from friends!"

Joey twirled around to confront the annoying brunette, "Hey Tea."

"Friendship is really important.  I mean, where would we be if we didn't have friends?  People to count on…"

Joey shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.  Damn, why did she have to start this now?  He closed his eyes trying to block out the urgent message in his lower body and the yammering friendship speech coming to his ears.

Joey grabbed the first person to walk by him and glanced down into wide purple eyes, "Yo Yug."

Joey really hated to do this to his best bud, but he was desperate and would pay him back later.  "Tea would like to discuss the important aspects of friendship with you."

Yugi goggled at Joey, horror shining in his eyes.  Joey could read the silent plea Yugi sent him, but ignored it as he turned and ran down the hall.  Hey, he had an emergency!

"Hey wait! Joey! That's not very friendly!"

Damn.  Why couldn't it have been anyone else but Yugi?  Man, if only it had been Kaiba.  The look on the uptight CEO's face would have been priceless.  Joey would have peed his pants laughing.  Gah!  Where the hell's the bathroom!

Joey took off down the hall, hopping awkwardly as he tried to run and tried to keep his knees together at the same time.  He saw the bathroom coming into view, so close, so close.  Ah, what a heavenly sight.

He flung the door open and rushed over to the urinal.  He leaned his forehead against the wall as a wave of relief came over him.  Finally.  How he had made it through class and Kaiba's torment, he didn't know.  But when he caught up with the rich jerk, there'd be hell to pay.

He straightened away from the wall as he started to taper off.  When he was finished, he pulled up the fly to his jeans and walked over to the sink.  He reluctantly placed his hands into the stream of water, wondering if he would forever be traumatized by the sight of the clear liquid.  Then a frightening vision caught his eye in the mirror before him.  He wheeled around to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him.  A group of boys were standing in front of a bathroom stall and Joey distinctly heard a spluttering sound.

Joey moved up behind them and tried to peek over their massive bodies.

"Hey what's goin'on?"

One of the guy's (who appeared to be the leader) whirled towards Joey and pointed a finger, "Get him!"

Joey jumped back, evading the hands that reached out to grab him.  Dammit there were at least six of them.  He'd never taken on more than four and won.  Ignoring the thought, he brought his fists up and taunted,  "Come and get me."

One foolish gang member came barreling at Joey, his long black hair flying out behind him.  His head was down, black eyes blazing with violence.  Joey danced out of the way, waving a paper towel as the guy ran past him, "Ole."

"Think you're pretty funny, don't you pretty boy?" The leader stepped forward, hard muddy brown eyes glaring at the blond.  A puny orange ponytail tied at his neck.

Joey shrugged, "Can't help it, it comes naturally. Like your ugly face."

"Get him Alphonse!"

The leader glared at the gangly boy who stood beside him, "I told you not to call me that! My name is Slaughter!"

"Sorry."

Slaughter turned back to the blond as a barrage of laughter came to his ears.  Joey was bent over with mirth. "Hey, no offense Al, but couldn't ya think of something with more of a ring to it? How about Doctor Rotten? Or Captain Knucklehead?"

"No one calls me Al!!!!" Slaughter lunged towards Joey, catching the smaller boy around the waist and bringing him down to the floor with a thump.  Joey gasped sharply as the air was knocked out of his lungs, coming out of his daze just as a beefy fist crashed into his stomach.  He groaned, curling slightly from the sting.  Damn, he'd grown soft hanging around Yugi.  

Joey rammed his knee into a very sensitive place on Slaughter's body, eliciting a foul curse from the older boy and giving Joey the chance to roll out from under the boy's heavy weight.  

"Damn, Al.  If you didn't like my suggestions, ya just had to say so.  I've got plenty more where they came from."

"Laugh now pretty boy, cause when I'm through with you, you'll wish you were dead." Slaughter glared rising to his feet.

"How about the Lord of Lunacy?"

"Grr…"

"King of the Crotch Crickets?"

Joey noticed two of the gang members inching towards him, and backed up until he felt the firm support of the wall behind him.  As long as he faced them head on he'd be fine.  They came at him, their eyes flashing with vengeance.  Joey ducked as the first fist came at him and he shot out a foot in retaliation, the satisfying crunch reverberated through the room as one thug hit the floor with a pained yelp.  He felt an iron grip grasp the collar of his uniform, slamming him back against the wall.  The second thug smashed a fist into Joey's stomach, causing the blond to double over and wheeze for breath.

Joey's hand curled protectively around his aching stomach as he straightened, "Is that all you've got, ya pansies?"

This time they were smarter as they stood in a line and began to advance on him.  His eyes widened in panic and gazed at the door quickly, just a few steps to freedom.  But then he heard the spluttering noise coming from behind the gang and knew he couldn't leave the kid alone with these jerks. Besides, he'd never run from a fight before.

"Ooh, I'm really scared." Joey took a running leap kicking out with his legs, trying to hit as many of them as he could. It was a foolish idea as he felt a pair of arms snake out and grab his feet, causing him to land painfully on the hard floor.  They converged on his still form, six pairs of sneakers slamming into every inch of his flesh.   

"What's this? The situation not so funny anymore?" Slaughter spat as he came to stand before Joey's shaking form.  He grabbed a hunk of golden hair in his fist, pulling Joey's head up to sneer into his honey colored eyes.  Then Slaughter leaned back, putting all his weight into the blow he landed on the blond's jaw.  Joey's head snapped back, a sickened cracking sound echoed through the room as his head slammed against the floor.

Joey was too winded to fight off the hands that latched onto his arms as he was dragged into the middle of the room. Joey  slumped to the floor, a kaleidoscope of colors blinding his vision.  He slowly reached a hand up to his pounding head and wondered how he had stayed conscious.

He tried to stumble to his feet, but two beefy hands clenched onto his shoulders and jerked him to his feet.  Slaughter's fingers reached out to press firmly against the bruise that had appeared on the blond's jaw, Joey cringed from the pain, willing himself not to cry out. Then Slaughter's fingers moved on caressing the thin line of blood dripping from Joey's busted lip, smearing it across his cheek. "Not so pretty now, are you?"

"Let go of me, ya jerk!"

Slaughter grabbed Joey's jaw and brought their faces within an inch.  Joey was so close to the orange haired bully he could see the blackheads poking out of Slaughter's skin.   "Someone needs to be taught a lesson."

Joey tried to glare at him, but the effort sent shots of pain through his head.  Instead, he slashed out with words,  "Someone needs a breath mint.  What'd ya have for breakfast? A bowl of shit?"

A red flush came to Slaughter's face as he began to shake violently.  Joey watched with wide honey eyes, hoping that the flush and shaking came from suppressed laughter rather than suppressed violence.

Then a malicious smile came to the leaders face as he dragged Joey's protesting body over to the bathroom stalls.  Joey tried to jerk out of his iron grip, but the other gang members had made an impregnable wall between him and freedom.

"We'll see who eats shit, pretty boy."

Tbc???  Will Joey be forced to eat shit?  It is up to you dear reader, you hold Joey's fate in your hands.  Will Yugi get out of Tea's clutches?  Will Joey get his revenge against Kaiba?  Will Joey be silly enough to drink another 84oz  Super Gulp before class?   Will someone offer Slaughter a breath mint?  Does anyone care?  Please review, Joey's life depends on it.  


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yugioh or the Smurfs.  I sadly only own Slaughter and his gang.  You can purchase these fine characters for the specially low price of… What?!  You mean I can't sell them here?  I have to go to Ebay (which I also do not own)?  Darn.  I do not own anything. 

Warning:  This story contains sexual situations, coarse language and boy/boy relationships.  If you do not like Yaoi or the Joey/Kaiba pairing, please do not read further.  

Blue Without You–Chapter 2 By Fenris5000--Greygallows 

Then a malicious smile came to the leaders face as he dragged Joey's protesting body over to the bathroom stalls.  Joey tried to jerk out of the grasp, but the other gang members had made an impregnable wall between him and freedom.

"We'll see who eats shit, pretty boy."

"No!" Joey screamed as his fingers locked desperately onto the door of the stall.  It was a pitiful attempt as the gang members pushed against his back, his fingers screeching as they slid loose from the aluminum.  Joey yelped as Slaughter wrenched his arms behind his back. Searing pain engulfed the blond as the leader jerked them higher, until he thought his arms would pop out of their sockets.

Slaughter kicked the back of Joey's knees and the smaller boy collapsed automatically to kneel before the toilet.  Joey tried to scramble back to his feet, but Slaughter's hands pushed down on his shoulders keeping the boy where he was.  Joey felt a hand stroking through his hair and thrashed his head trying to get it out of Slaughter's reach.

"Don't fight it, pretty boy." Slaughter's fingers continued to comb through the boys golden locks.  "Is the pretty boy thirsty?"

"No thanks, I already had a drink."

"I think you still look a little parched."

Joey continued to struggle as the fingers in his hair began to tighten, pulling cruelly at his scalp. "Ahhhhh!" Joey yelped as moisture gathered at the corners of his eyes. Why was this happening to him? 

The hand tangled in Joey's hair pressed him forward, and the blond found his face hovering just inches above the toilet rim.  His stomach convulsed at the sight of the toilet, his eyes closed trying to block the image out of his mind.  This was beyond cruel, but from the spluttering sounds coming from the other side of the stall, Joey knew that there was no way in hell Slaughter would be merciful.

Joey tried to keep his head up, but the insistent pressure on the back of his head was overpowering his efforts. He felt his resistance slipping, his head getting closer and closer.

"Wait!" Joey yelled and the hand at his nape paused.  Good, he had a few seconds to convince them not to do this.  Joey racked his pounding head, come on, come on.  "Um… friends don't go around beating up friends?" Crap, where did that come from? Damn Tea and her stupid friendship crap.  Man, he'd obviously hit his head harder than he thought if he was starting to quote that nitwit.

"Hahahahahahaha." The gang laughed simultaneously.

"Great, I'm dead."

"Dunk him, dunk him, dunk him." The gang chanted.

Joey took a terrified breath of air right before the hand clutching his hair forced his face down into the blue water of the toilet.  He clenched his eyes against the biting cold of the water.  Don't breathe, don't open your mouth!  He was losing it as he gulped down the last of the air he had taken in and started to panic.  His eyes burst open as he was hauled out of the water, blue water streaking down his shirt.  He stood, blinking the water from his eyes, the wet mop of his hair plastered to his forehead. Joey gasped, his chest quaking as he filled his lungs with air. Too soon he felt the hand grasp his hair again and start his descent to the toilet once more.

"No!!"

Joey only had seconds to gulp in sweet oxygen before he was submerged again. And again. And again. And again.  It continued, the same pattern, pulled out, gulp air, pushed down.  

Finally he lay in a wet heap before the toilet.  Slaughter gave him one last kick, sneering, "Loser." Then he stalked out of the bathroom followed by his gang.

Joey's body convulsed on the floor as a flood of hacking coughs escaped his lips.  His fingers trembled as he pulled himself into a sitting position, sagging against the cold porcelain of the toilet.  Come on Joey pull yourself together, he slapped his face and winced as he hit a bruise on his cheek.  Joey used the door to pull himself to his feet and then stumbled out of the stall.  

He turned to the other stall, where he remembered the other kid had been and as he came around, a face popped into view.

"You!" They yelled in unison.

"Hahahahahahahaha," Joey pointed a finger and then clutched his stomach as pain rippled up his abs.  He received a murderous glare from none other than Seto Kaiba.  "Hee, hee, you look like a smurf."

Kaiba's hand shot out and clutched Joey's jaw, jerking his face towards the mirror on the wall.  "Look in the mirror, Smurfette."

"Gah!" Joey shook off Kaiba's grip and scrambled to the mirror.  His fingers shook as they came up to his now blue face.  Dammit, what kind of crap did they put in the toilet?

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Joey screeched as he glanced back and forth from his reflection in the mirror and Kaiba's.

"There is no 'we'.  I'm going home, I couldn't care less about what you're going to do, mutt."

"What do you mean? I saved your life! Talk about ungrateful."

Kaiba glared pointedly at Joey's blue face. "You didn't do a very good job, did you? As for saving my life, I was handling myself quite well and didn't need any help from a mongrel like you."

"You freakin'jerk! If I'd a known it was you drinkin' toilet water, I wouldn't have helped.  I woulda cheered them on."

Joey frowned at his reflection as he started to rub his face.  "Crap, this stuff won't come off!"

"Don't panic," Kaiba growled rolling his eyes as he came to one of the sinks and splashed water on his face, he took a paper towel from the dispenser and started to rub at his blue skin.  He glared down at the paper towel in frustration as nothing happened.

"Told ya."

"If you don't stop annoying me, you'll be black as well as blue," Kaiba seethed.

"Hey you shouldn't talk ta your knight in shining armor like that," Joey said puffing out his chest.  "Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't come along.  A poor defenseless boy trapped in a deserted bathroom with a bunch of wild, lusty gang members…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"A rich defenseless boy?"

"Shut up, mutt."

"Nah," Joey said.  "Not till you either thank me for saving your virtue or admit that you owe me big time."

Glaring, Kaiba grabbed Joey's arm and headed for the door, "Fine, let's go."

Joey's eyes widened in surprise as Kaiba didn't spaz out as usual.  Was this some kind of trick or did Kaiba also hit his head when he scuffled with the gang?  "Hey Kaiba? What do you mean by 'fine'.  'Fine' as in you agree that you should thank me for saving you or 'fine' you owe me big time?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the dumb mongrel. "One day I'm going to buy you a muzzle, puppy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then shut up."

Joey clenched his lips shut and Kaiba laughed at the mutinous glare the blond bestowed on him.  He quickly turned the laugh into a cough and schooled his features to hide his amusement.  Couldn't let the puppy think he was going soft.  Because he wasn't!

"Come on." Kaiba took Joey's sleeve and led him to the door.  Too bad there hadn't been a window in the washroom, it would have been so easy to escape outside.  Kaiba opened the door and two blue faces peered out.  Everyone was in class at the moment, so the hallway was empty.

Kaiba tiptoed out of the washroom and Joey followed, crouching behind the taller boy, his fingers clamped onto the back of Kaiba's trenchcoat.  It annoyed the hell out of Kaiba, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Then he stopped suddenly as he heard a buzz of voices coming their way.  Joey and Kaiba stared at each other in fear as they heard the approaching click of shoes on the smooth floor.  Kaiba clicked into autopilot as he pulled the stunned blond along behind him stumbling into the first door they came to.  Kaiba quickly closed the door behind them as he heard the voices coming closer.  The room they had fled to was pitch black, and seemed to be a storage closet as he felt a mop fall on his head.

"Kai…"

"Shhh." Kaiba said placing a finger to Joey's lips.  How he had found the blond's lips so easily, Kaiba didn't know.  He had just known where they were, known exactly where Joey was.  He felt Joey's warm breath caressing the finger he held to his lips and closed his eyes briefly.  What the hell was he doing?  He snatched his finger from Joey's lips and folded his arms in front of himself.  Obviously the lack of air during the head dunking had traumatized him more than he had thought.

Then they heard a muffled voice through the door, "I wonder where Joey is? Friends should always let their friends know when they're going to ditch school."

"Lay off Tea.  He was acting really weird during math class," Tristan said.

"Poor Joey, I hope he's okay." Yugi's worry filled voice piped in.  "Kaiba's also missing, I hope he's okay too."

"Well I don't miss him."

"Come on Tristan, just because he's not friendly, doesn't mean that he doesn't want to be friends."

Kaiba felt Joey lean closer and whisper, "Really? You wanna be friends?"

The brunette growled as he slapped his palm against the side of Joey's head.

"Ow."

"Shhh."

The voices faded away as the group moved on and quiet came once more to the two boys hiding in the closet.  Kaiba slowly inched the door open and looked out.  The hall was empty again as Kaiba led Joey towards the exit.

"That was close," Joey said as he pushed through the door to collapse onto the grassy ground.

"You dunce, we may be out of school but someone could still walk by and see us."

"Yeah, what we need is a disguise."

Kaiba shook his head in disgust as he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed his chauffeur.  "Pick me up at the school gate, now."

The cell phone was snapped closed and pocketed again.  "Get up puppy, we don't have time for this."

"Aw, come on, don't you ever take time to smell the roses?"  Joey said as he leaned back on his elbows and raised his face up to the warmth of the sun.

"If you want a ride, you'd better get your lazy ass over to the front gate within the next five minutes or I'll leave without you." Kaiba barked as he stormed off, coattail snapping in the wind.

When Joey caught up with the tall CEO, Kaiba was jerking a newspaper out of the newspaper dispenser.  He looked up as Joey approached and pulled a section out of the paper, tossing it towards the blond.

Joey squinted down at the paper, "Hey, this is the fashion section.  Can I have the comics instead?"

"We're not going to read it, we're going to hide behind it, stupid."  Kaiba turned away to look at his watch.  Damn, what was taking so long?  If that chauffeur didn't show up in the next two minutes he'd find himself looking for a new job.

"Hey Kaiba, like this?"

Kaiba pivoted back towards the blond and saw two golden eyes peeping out behind two holes he had made in the newspaper.  Kaiba's lip curled as Joey's eyes started to roll around in a doltish manner.  The CEO pulled out his own newspaper and snapped it open, effectively blocking the half-wit from his view. 

At that moment, Kaiba's limo screeched to a halt in front of the two boys.  Kaiba strode forward and jerked the door open.  He swooped into the car with a flourish and Joey hopped in before the brunette could change his mind and slam the door in his face.

"Where to, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Home." Kaiba's voice was muffled by the newspaper. 

Joey took the seat across from Kaiba, facing towards the back of the car.  His gaze roamed around the extravagant interior, delighting in all the buttons that sat within reach.  His fingers inched towards the control panel.

"Don't even think about it."

Joey's gaze shot up as his hand jerked guiltily away.  Kaiba's face was still buried behind the newspaper.  "How did ya know?"

"Elementary, my dear puppy."  Where the hell did that come from?

Joey's brow furrowed at the answer.  

Well, may as well mess with the puppy.  Kaiba's hand reached out to the control panel and pressed a button, causing the privacy glass to roll up.  When it was in place and the chauffeur could no longer see them, Kaiba folded up his newspaper and set it beside him.  He leaned back into the leather and levelled Joey with an intense blue gaze.

"Wh…what?  Do I have something on my face or something?"

Ah, a new way to torture the puppy, Kaiba grinned evilly to himself.  The dumbfounded expression on the blond's face was quite appealing. And was the mutt stuttering?  It was such a difference from the cocky attitude the teen usually wore like a shield.  This could possibly be very enjoyable, if only to put a terrible fright into the little puppy.

Kaiba's hand snaked out, grabbing Joey's wrist and yanking the blond forward.  Joey yelped as he fell across the CEO's lap.  His honey eyes were stricken as he found himself folded in a loose embrace and cornered by Kaiba's icy blue gaze.  He scrambled up abruptly, his elbows digging into Kaiba's stomach for leverage.  

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Joey howled, as he slumped back into his seat across from Kaiba.

The CEO was still wincing from the sharp elbow to his side.  He gritted his teeth as he faced the glowering blue face of the blond.  Kaiba smirked at Joey's flustered appearance.  "I couldn't help myself, I've always had a soft spot for Smurfette."

"I am not Smurfette!"

"Mmm, you're right.  Smurfette was never this feisty."

Joey shoved a hand through his hair, causing the blond locks to stand on end.  "Dammit, what the hell happened to you?"

Just then, the limo came to a stop.  Joey jumped out of the vehicle and raced towards the front door before Kaiba even got a chance to answer.  He grabbed up the newspaper at his side, exited the car and strolled casually up to the mansion.  The blond didn't turn as Kaiba came to stand beside him, pausing to fish out his keys and open the door.

"Eager little puppy, aren't you?"

Kaiba couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as Joey stiffened at his side.  He pushed the door open and motioned for the blond to enter.  Joey stood at the door for a moment, a fierce frown marring his angelic features.  Then as if he had come to the conclusion that he couldn't stand at Kaiba's door all day, he reluctantly walked through the doorway.

Kaiba pocketed his keys and followed.  As he slammed the door closed behind him, Joey jumped and whirled around.  "There's no need to be so jumpy, pup."

"Uh… maybe I should go."

"You don't want to risk anyone seeing you like that, do you?"

"Well, this crap didn't come off at school so what difference does it make?"

"You forget I'm a genius." Kaiba smirked.  "It just so happens that my company has come out with a new cleaning product that should work miracles on this stuff.  Although, I have become very attached to having my own personal smurf."

"Shut the hell up."

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

Joey watched Kaiba stride from the room.  What the hell was wrong with him?  Could that gang have given him brain damage?  He glanced towards the door and wondered if he should follow his instincts and get the hell out of there.  Obviously Kaiba wasn't in his right mind.  But how long would it take for him to get back to normal?  He hoped that it would be soon; it would be so embarrassing for the CEO to act this way at school.  Although, it would be funny to see Kaiba making a fool of himself mooning all over him in class.

Joey walked into the living room.  It was bigger than his whole house put together.  The room was clinically clean; a large white couch stood in the middle of the room and was flanked by two mahogany tables.  An object on the first table caught his eye, and a devilish grin played on his lips.  Ah ha, the perfect way to get back at the rich pig.

Joey strolled over to the table and picked up the object, just as he heard Kaiba's footsteps coming closer.  

Click. Click.

Kaiba's footsteps faltered at the sight of Joey aiming Mokuba's camera in his direction.  The click of the camera told him it was too late to jump out of the way.  His livid gaze clashed with the triumphant zeal he saw in the honeyed gaze of his rival.  

"Give me the camera," Kaiba growled as he slowly advanced on the blond.

"I don't think so," Joey crowed as he held the camera up with relish.  "These pictures will definitely come in handy.  Now, which newspaper should I call?"  He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"If you don't give me that camera now puppy, you'll be very sorry."

Joey's eyes widened in fear as he noticed Kaiba advancing on him.  He started to back away, keeping his gaze trained on the menacing figure inching closer and closer.  "Stay back Kaiba, I don't want to hurt ya."

A rumble of laughter came from Kaiba's throat.  "You'll never win against me."

Joey nervously looked from side to side trying to find an escape from the advancing CEO, when none was apparent, he smiled triumphantly as a new plan came into his mind.  Absolutely foolproof.

He quickly stuffed the camera down his pants, and met Kaiba's eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Hmm, this just got interesting," Kaiba leered at the blond boy in front of him and saw the smirk wavering on his lips.  "But let me ask one question: do you really think that's going to stop me?"

Tbc???

A/N: There's no need to be angry people.  The toilets that Joey and Kaiba were dunked in were extremely clean.  In fact, they had just been cleaned moments before these dastardly events occurred.  Hence, the blue water.   Also, I know, how could Kaiba be attacked?  Well, with all the water he drank, he was also anxious to use the washroom.  In his preoccupied state, he let his guard down and they got him.  Hee.  Hee.  I know it would have been cool if Kaiba had come in and saved Joey, but it's kind of nice to see them suffering together.  Anyways, there's still plenty of time for Kaiba to play the hero.  Or is there????

Review and we shall see…maybe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything, especially Yugioh and the Smurfs.. 

Warning:  This story contains sexual situations, coarse language, and boy/boy relationships.  If you do not like Yaoi or the Joey/Kaiba pairing, please do not read further.

Blue Without You-Chapter 3 

By Fenris 5000-Greygallows

"Hmm, this just got interesting," Kaiba leered at the blond boy in front of him and saw the smirk wavering on his lips. "But let me ask one question: do you really think that's going to stop me?"

Joey gaped at the brunette, his blue features paling significantly at his words.  As the CEO lunged towards him, Joey quickly vaulted over the couch out of his reach.  

"Get back here, Smurfette!" Kaiba growled as he jumped over the couch, only to have his foot catch on the top, causing his body to pitch forward and tumble to the floor with a crash. 

"At least I'm not Clumsy smurf." Joey snickered at Kaiba's limp form sprawled on the carpet.  

Kaiba glared up at the blond, "Ooh, you're going to get it when I catch you."

Joey let out a girlish scream and took off, racing out of the room.  In the foyer, his gaze searched left to right, not knowing where he was going.  Seeing the stairs, he scrambled to the top, his feet flying as his heart went into overdrive.  He stopped at the top to pant for breath.  Then a terrifying vision met his eyes as Kaiba rounded the corner and sprinted up the stairs two at a time.

Joey bolted from his place on the landing and entered the first room he came across.  He was just slamming the door shut and had his hand on the lock, when a weight thwacked against the door.  Joey was thrown back as the door flew open and banged against the wall.  The blond landed inelegantly on a surprisingly soft surface.

"I was wondering when I'd get your ass in my bed." Kaiba leaned against the doorjam, his gaze running over the delectable body draped across his bed.

Joey looked down, his eyes widening in horror as he saw that he was indeed laying on a bed and quickly scrambled to his feet.

Kaiba pushed away from the door and turned, closing it softy behind him.  A clicking sound reverberated throughout the room as the lock slid into place.  Kaiba circled back towards the blond and strolled leisurely towards the boy knowing that he had all the time in the world.

A cold sweat broke out on Joey's forehead as he saw the determination in every line of Kaiba's body.  He knew that the brunette always got what he wanted, no exceptions.  He started to back away, his mind whirling, trying to think up an escape plan.  Panic raced through his body as he came up with nothing.  

Joey was so distracted by the predatory smirk on Kaiba's face that he didn't notice how close he was to the bed until the back of his leg banged into it causing his body to fall backwards onto the plush king-sized mattress.  A soft gasp escaped his lips as he felt the full weight of the brunette climb on top of him, pressing flush against him.  

"Is that a camera in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Kaiba asked, looming above the blond.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"In a minute puppy," Kaiba said as he easily caught the fists that flew towards his face and laughed at their pitiful attempts.  He brought Joey's wrists above the blond's head and held them in place with one hand.  Then, without removing his gaze from the honeyed eyes, he reached a hand down between their bodies.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Joey growled, his body jerking from side to side.

Kaiba grinned as his body responded to the thrashing boy beneath him.  "Well, you brought this on yourself, now didn't you?"

"N-no!"

Joey sucked a deep breath in as he felt Kaiba's hand run along the waistband of his jeans.  In a voice laced with despair, he whispered, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"What fun would that be?" Kaiba asked as his fingers crawled beneath the fabric of Joey's pants.  A satisfied grin came to his lips as Joey swallowed audibly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Kaiba's fingers found the camera and pulled it out from the boy's pants.  He held it up like a prize and opened the back of it, grasping the film with his strong white teeth and tearing it out of the camera.  Joey's body began to quiver beneath his and he glanced down at the boy.  "What? Were you expecting something else?"

Dark red suffused Joey's cheeks, causing him to turn a weird shade of purple. "No."

"How about this?"

Before Joey could protest, Kaiba's lips were crushed down against his.  The white hot intensity took Joey's breath away.  Kaiba's mouth was so hot and moist, driving all thought from Joey's brain.   He couldn't help giving into the total destruction of his senses.  Couldn't help his now loose fingers from reaching up to tangle into the chestnut mane above him.  Kaiba pulled back suddenly, his eyes hooded with passion.  Joey gasped for air, his chest heaving from exertion.  

"Mmm, you taste good."

"Kaiba…" Came a breathy plea.

The brunette growled as he leaned down to once more attack the luscious lips that beckoned to him.  This time he was hard and demanding, thrusting his tongue against the blond's lips until they gave him access to the sweet depths within.  Joey moaned into Kaiba's mouth as he ravaged the succulent cavern, taking pleasure in the maddening dance their tongues were performing together.

As he kissed his puppy, Kaiba's hands clenched the lapels of Joey's school uniform, pulling the boy into a sitting position.  He broke his mouth away only for a second, yanking the school coat from Joey's shoulders and flinging the offending item over his shoulder.

"Raise your arms."

Joey's arms automatically rose over his head and Kaiba smiled at his command over the boy.  There was a tinge of pink on the blond's otherwise blue face and an oddly dazed expression in his honeyed eyes.

Kaiba's fingers trailed down Joey's chest, to rest at the bottom of the boy's t-shirt.  He slowly rolled the white material up and over the blond's head, licking his lips as the appealing sight of Joey's firm chest came into view.  The brunette shoved the blond onto his back and bent down to rain kisses over the magnificent body beneath his.  He kissed the angry purple bruises that littered the creamy white flesh, absently promising himself to kick Slaughter's ass the next time he saw the pathetic fool.  No one touched his puppy but him!

"Kai… Kaiba…" Joey groaned as the brunette's fingers began to unzip the boy's pants.

They were quickly discarded and Kaiba turned his attention back to the heartbreakingly beautiful creature before him.  His mouth watered as his eyes beheld the squirming boy on his bed, his only clothing the red boxer shorts riding low on his delectable hips.

His fingers shook slightly as they caressed the waistband, pausing to inflict more pleasurable pain upon himself before opening his breathtaking present…

"Big brother!" Knock.  Knock.  "Are you in there?"

Kaiba cursed viciously at the interruption.  His head snapped towards the door, his blue eyes spitting icicles.  "Mokuba, I'm busy!"

"But you promised I could help you rearrange the cards in your briefcase today."

"Later," Was Kaiba's thin-lipped reply.

He felt the bed shift as Joey sat up and turned to see the blond swing his legs over the side of the bed.  Kaiba's hand snaked out to grasp the boy's delicate wrist.  He mouthed, 'Don't you dare leave.'

"Big brother! Let me in! I want to help!"

"No, go do your homework.  Believe me I can definitely finish this on my own."

The wrist slipped out of his grasp and his heart jerked painfully as Joey scooped up his jeans that lay discarded on the floor.  His blond hair had fallen over his eyes, giving Kaiba no idea as to what he was thinking.  Damn, Mokuba was going to pay for this!

The doorknob shook violently.  "Setooooooo! You promised!"

"Quit your whining!"

Joey pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw his school jacket casually over his shoulder.  He didn't look back as he headed for the door, stopping only to click the lock back.  He jumped back as the door suddenly flew open, banging sharply against the wall.  Mokuba bounded cheerily into the room.

"Hey, Mokuba."

Mokuba stopped mid-bound to goggle at the blue-faced blond exiting his big brother's room.  He didn't know what was more disturbing; the ghoulish blue hue of Joey's face or the fact that he and Seto had been locked in his brother's room all alone.  "Um… Hi Joey."

Mokuba's huge eyes swung to the blue-faced brunette who sat stiffly on his bed, his mouth set in an uncompromising line.  Mokuba's mouth hung open, gaping at the disheveled appearance of Seto's hair and the alarming blue shade of his face.  Was this some kind of new kinky fad?  "Um…maybe I should come back a little later, huh?"

"Joey." Kaiba jumped to his feet and raced from the room.

Joey noticed the brunette following him and quickly jumped onto the stair railing, sliding smoothly down to the ground floor.  He leaped gracefully onto his feet and took off towards the door in a run.

"Joey!" Kaiba yelled as he sprinted down the steps.

The blond's shorter legs were no match for Kaiba's long gait as he soon found himself caught by an iron grip only to be whirled around and pressed against the taller boy's chest.  

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaiba ground out.

Joey glared up into Kaiba's thunderous visage.  "Leaving.  What the hell do _you_ think _you're_ doing?"

"Kissing you," Kaiba growled as his mouth swooped down to assault Joey's.  The blond's hands moved to Kaiba's chest, intent on pushing the other boy away.  But as his fingers brushed the warm expanse, they curled possessively into the fabric of Kaiba's trenchcoat.  Kaiba smiled into the kiss as he felt the blond begin to respond to his onslaught, giving him the opportunity to deepen it.

Joey jerked his mouth away as he felt Kaiba's probing tongue against his lips.  "Man Kaiba, why can't you get the message?"

Kaiba heard the breathless note in Joey's voice, saw his slight form trembling.  Kaiba smirked down at the blond. "You're lips tell me one thing," he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Joey's nose.  "And your body tells me something else."

"I don't want you."

"Look at me when you say it."

Joey's luminous eyes met Kaiba's and then his gaze drifted back to the ground.  Balling his hands into fists he said, "I'm sick of your games, ya sick bastard.  So leave me alone! Go find someone else to torment."

"Say it."

"I don't have ta."

"Say it!"

"Leave me the hell alone!" Joey yelled as he turned away from the brunette.

"You can't can you?" Came the whispered question.

Joey whirled towards Kaiba's mocking voice. "Fine! I. Don't. Want. You."

"That was very good, puppy." Kaiba reached down for Joey's chin and nudged it up with his finger.  "But my face is up here."

"…"

Kaiba smiled down into the confused blue face and kissed Joey lightly on the lips. "You can try again tomorrow," Kaiba said as he slapped Joey playfully on the ass and walked towards the staircase.  "See you at school."

Joey watched in bewilderment as Kaiba strolled leisurely up the stairs and out of view.  He quickly turned back to the door and made his escape.  Joey was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice the strange looks people gave him as he ran past.

"Look mom, a smurf!" Barely registered in his mind as he bounded into the apartment complex.  

What happened? Had he gone crazy? Was that blue crap in the toilet toxic? Questions kept running through his head as he made his way down the hall to his apartment.  He dug his key out and opened the door.  Tiptoeing past the drunken man on the couch, he approached the bathroom.  He came up to the mirror and groaned.  The damn crap was still there.  Grabbing a washcloth from the counter he started to scrub at his face.

His eyes glared into the mirror.  "I don't want you." 

He began to scrub harder.  "I don't want you." 

"I don't want you!"

"Wassat?"

Joey cringed as he heard his father's voice.  His scrubbing stilled, his ears perking up as they listened for anymore drunken babble.  He silently hoped the man would fall back into a drunken slumber.  Joey breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the rumbling snores coming from the living room and began to scrub harshly at his skin again.

He washed his face with every available soap he could find in the house and when he ran out of soap, he improvised.  By the time he went to sleep, only a tinge of blue was noticeable on his face, replaced by the raw red of his skin from hours of intense scrubbing.  His face burned as he lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.      

"I don't want you Seto Kaiba…" he whispered as he fell into a fitful sleep.  "Not in the least…"

Tbc????  

A/N:  Don't you just love Mokey?  He has such great timing.  I mean, who knows what could have happened if he hadn't come along.  Poor little Joey, lying helpless and practically naked on Kaiba's bed.  


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  I would like to thank everyone who has read my story and reviewed it.  I greatly appreciate all the feedback I have received.  Beware:  this chapter has sexual innuendo, violence, male/male relationships, slight Tea bashing, and attempted rape. Disclaimer:  As usual, I do not own anything. Blue Without You-Chapter 4 By Fenris 5000-Greygallows 

"Yo dude, where were you yesterday?"

"Um… I wasn't feeling too good so I went home early." Joey scratched the side of his head nervously.  Tristan was turned around in his seat and leaning his chin on the top of Joey's desk.

"Yeah, you don't look so hot today, either.  Your face seems a little green." Tristan examined Joey's face with concerned eyes.

Joey's hand reached up to rub absently at his face.

"Kaiba also disappeared yesterday," Tristan said.

"Uh, could be a bug going around."

"Probably.  Although, I don't remember him ever missing a day of school before." Tristan tapped his chin thoughtfully and then a dark frown came to his brow. "Well, speak of the devil."

Joey's neck snapped around to see the tall brunette float into the classroom, his white trenchcoat rippling behind him.  Damn that Kaiba could make an entrance.  Their gazes held and a smirk came to the CEO's lips.  'So, the puppy is trying to stare down his master.  Well, master will put the disobedient pooch in his place.'

A growl came to Joey's lips as he noticed the healthy glow to Kaiba's face.  Every trace of blue had been eliminated.  He scrutinized the smooth perfection of the brunette's features.  Dammit, what kind of crap had he used?

Joey shrunk in his seat as Kaiba purposely walked towards him, his cerulean gaze never wavering.  Dammit, we can't just stare each other down through the whole class.  But Joey didn't plan on losing this fight.

A shadow fell over Joey as Kaiba came to loom over him.  "Why so blue, puppy?"

"Stop calling me that, ya creep."

"Yeah," Tristan jumped to his feet and shoved Kaiba backwards.  "Just lay off."

"Pitiful." Kaiba smirked.  "The puppy can't even fight his own battles."

"Well, at least he has friends who are willing to help him."

"Have you joined the friendship bandwagon, as well?"

Joey snickered into his hand.  Tristan glared in his direction,  "What are you laughing at?  Here I am trying to help you out and you're giggling like an idiot."

Joey sobered somewhat.  "Well, you did kinda sound like Tea."

Tristan sunk back into his seat and growled, "See if I ever help you again, dumbass."

"Well, it seems friendship isn't everything," Kaiba sneered down at the blond as he slid into the seat next to him.  He snapped his briefcase open on his desk and pulled out a jar, then he reached over and placed it on Joey's desk.

"What the hell is this?" Joey picked up the jar and squinted at it.

"It should be quite obvious, if you took the time to read the label.  That is of course, if you can read."

Joey snarled in Kaiba's direction before he took a closer look at the label.  He read, "Kaiba Clean?  What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes.  "It's for your face."

"You used this crap on your face?"

"It worked didn't it?"

Joey's eyes narrowed.  "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"You don't, you'll just have to trust me."

"Yeah right."  Joey held the jar with the tips of his fingers almost afraid the jar would grow fangs and bite into his hand.  He dropped it into his book bag. "Thanks, I think."

Joey turned his attention to his math textbook, seemingly finding it quite fascinating at the moment.  Kaiba took the opportunity to familiarize himself with every luscious inch of the boy beside him.  He remembered those long tapered fingers imbedded in his hair, the Grecian perfection of his chest beneath his wandering fingers and those delectable hips rubbing erotically against his own.   He'd been so close to possessing that beautiful body.  But it wouldn't be long before the opportunity arose again.  No, he was not finished with his beautiful puppy yet.  Not even close.

As for Mokuba, well, he'd gone easier on the kid than he had planned.  Probably because his younger brother had hidden himself in his room and not stepped foot beyond the door until Kaiba had knocked.  The kid had visibly cheered as Kaiba brought his briefcase into the room and they had spent a good part of the evening organizing his duel monster cards as he had promised. 

 No, he owed the kid.  The sweet torment that ran through his blood would be that much sweeter when he finally got to take his puppy.  What had first been a way to amuse himself had turned into a full-blown obsession.  He wasn't stupid enough to imagine that this was a fleeting infatuation.  No, this burning desire had been bubbling away inside of him for who knows how long.  It wasn't like he got many opportunities to be alone with his puppy.  Yesterday had been the first.  When he had touched Joey's lips in the closet, when he had pulled the blond's lithe body against his own in the limo, he had been lost.  

The passion that he usually saved for verbal sparring had been transformed into uncontrollable physical desire.  What had only been an annoying distraction had quickly turned into a turbulent force of longing.  A longing that would be vanquished very soon, for he had never been a patient man and he wasn't about to start now.

'Dammit, what's taking so long?' Joey glared at the clock that hung on the wall, the hands seeming to move in slow motion.  He shifted in his seat, unsettled by the intense blue gaze that he felt burning into his neck.  He'd felt the CEO's gaze on him throughout the class and had suppressed the urge to turn his head.  He couldn't trust himself anymore.  Even questioned his own sanity.  The dreams he had dreamt the night before insisted on tormenting him further.  Or had they been nightmares?  He wasn't quite sure yet.  Where Kaiba had left off, Joey's overactive imagination had filled in the blanks with painstaking detail.  Warmth flooded his cheeks as he remembered waking to his own voice crying out Kaiba's name.  He'd lain awake the rest of the night, terrified of closing his eyes and reliving those moments.  

The bell suddenly rang and Joey jumped to his feet, quickly escaping the classroom before anyone could call out to him.  He just couldn't face any of his friends at the moment.  And Kaiba, well, it was hard to look at the CEO and not remember the hot kisses they'd shared the day before or the steamy dreams he had dreamt during the night. No, Joey definitely wasn't ready to face the brunette just yet.

His steps slowed as he approached the washroom.  He was still leery from the day before, determined never to have the situation repeated again.  Damn Slaughter and his stupid gang.  Joey pushed through the door and let out a relieved breath as he saw that the washroom was deserted.  He went to stand before the mirror and rifled through his book bag, pulling out the jar Kaiba had slipped him.  His eyes narrowed at the label again, but he shrugged his apprehension away, it couldn't get any worse than it already was, could it?  

Just then, the washroom door burst open.  "So, the pretty boy's back for more, is he?"

The jar of 'Kaiba Clean' slipped from Joey's nerveless fingers, hitting the floor with a hollow thunk.  He grabbed his bag from the counter and wrapped his arms around it as if to shield himself from Slaughter's taunting voice.  

Slaughter's lip curled cruelly as he watched Joey's actions.  "Aw, is the pretty boy scared?  Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you today."

"If you come near me, I'll kick your ass."

"Mmm.  You almost read my mind, pretty boy.  You see, I was thinking about your ass, but I wasn't planning on kicking it." Slaughter stepped forward.  "What I have planned will be much more pleasurable, at least for me it will."

"You're sick."

"No, just sadistic." Slaughter pounced, taking the blond boy unaware.  Joey yelped as he was thrown back against the wall, dropping his school bag on the floor in surprise.  Slaughter took advantage of the boy's shock, pressing his body intimately against the blond's.

Alarmed honey eyes stared into muddy brown.  "Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You know you want it." Slaughter thrust his hips suggestively against Joey's.

Bile rose in Joey's throat as he realized Slaughter's meaning.  Before he could scream for help, two thick lips caught his, grinding his own painfully against his teeth.  Fists like manacles grabbed Joey's wrists, pinning them easily to the wall above the blond's head.  He nearly fainted from the nausea that built inside of him as he realized he was totally helpless against the barbaric strength Slaughter was demonstrating.  Joey clenched his lips together as he felt Slaughter's tongue thrusting against them, looking for access to the sweet taste that lie within.  In frustration, Slaughter slammed his knee into the smaller boy's groin.  

"Ahhh," Joey's yelp of pain was swallowed up by Slaughter's mouth as it slanted across his, his slimy tongue forcing itself to the back of Joey's throat.  The blond nearly gagged as the wet appendage raped the inside of his mouth, the acrid taste of the older boy turning his stomach.   

Slaughter ripped his lips from Joey's.  "Mmm, so sweet."

Joey hung limply from the fists that shackled him to the wall, the pain in his lower body almost overwhelming the humiliation that soaked every pore of his body.  Damn, he was so weak.  

Slaughter let go of one of Joey's wrists to reach around into his back pocket.  Joey's eyes widened as a flash of cold steel caught his eye.  He tried vainly to wrench himself out of Slaughter's grasp, but the hold on his wrists tightened cruelly.  

The knife in Slaughter's hand came up to Joey's throat, the blade caressing against his warm flesh.  "Shall we see if the rest of you is as pretty as your face, pretty boy?"

Joey gasped as the blade sliced down the front of his t-shirt.  A trail of blood dripping down his pale skin as Slaughter had applied more pressure than was necessary.  His muddy brown eyes glowed as the purple bruises on Joey's chest were revealed.  He jabbed his index finger into the heart of one bruise, causing Joey to wince from the stinging pain and the cut on his chest to weep crimson.  

"Bleed for me, pretty boy." Slaughter dipped his head to the wound, his tongue lapping the blood up.  Then raised his head back up to the blond's, capturing the boy's trembling lips in a punishing kiss.  Joey's eyes clenched shut as the desire to retch overcame him.  Slaughter pulled reluctantly away, a long string of spittle still connecting their mouths.

Joey turned to the side and spat, the binding line of drool being effectively broken to dangle like a yo-yo from Slaughter's lips.  He sucked the strand of saliva into his mouth, then licked his lips.  "You're so tasty."

"Get away from me, ya bastard." Joey slammed his forehead into Slaughter's, using the only weapon he had left.

Slaughter stumbled back, clutching his head.  "Ahhh! You're going to pay for that!"

Freed from Slaughter's tight grip, Joey lurched forward.  He had to get to the door, he just had to.  He gazed down at his unresponding legs, 'Come on, please!' With all the strength he had left he staggered to the door, his movements painfully slow.  He gasped as a biting hand clenched into his shoulder, swinging him back around to collapse onto the tiled floor.

"You weren't thinking of leaving were you?  Cause I'm not done with you yet." Slaughter bent down to sneer into the blond's face.  He grabbed Joey's jaw and ran a caressing finger along his cheek.  "Such a beautiful face, I might just keep you around for awhile.  Would you like that, pretty boy?"

"Don't touch me!" Joey jerked his face from Slaughter's grasp.

A meaty fist flew at Joey's face, the impact sending the boy skidding across the floor.  He reached a trembling hand to rub the searing pain from his cheek.  Slaughter towered over him, sneering down at the red imprint of his hand branded against the boy's pale cheek.  "So, you want it rough.  Well, I'm all for that.  And you're already on your back, right where your pretty face belongs.  You're going to make me feel so good, pretty boy."

The switchblade was out again as Slaughter knelt down to straddle the terrified blond's hips.  A satisfied smile played on his lips as he dragged the steel blade along the clotted line of blood that had caked on the perfectly formed chest, reopening the wound.  Slaughter's fingers trailed in the sticky fluid, smearing his makeshift finger-paint across the white canvas that was Joey's chest.  Then he brought his fingers to brush against Joey's lips, leaving a crimson stain across them.

"Such a pretty boy." Slaughter leaned forward, attacking the golden mass of hair at Joey's temples with callous fingers.  "I've always been partial to blond's, I find that they're so much more submissive in bed than brunette's.  Do you want to be dominated, my pretty one?"

Joey thrashed around under Slaughter, trying to buck the heavy boy's weight off of him.  He didn't realize he was crying until the boy atop him pressed his tongue against the tears running down his face, licking the saltiness away.  Slaughter laughed as Joey's movements only aroused him more.  "Impatient aren't you?  Don't worry, we have plenty of time for that."

Joey froze as he noticed the darkening of Slaughter's eyes.  The creep was getting turned on!  That was just disgusting.  Joey closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of Slaughter's leering eyeballs raking over his body.  Think of good things.  Bunnies.  Donuts.  Duel monsters.  His eyes flew open as he felt Slaughter's fingers latch onto the waistband of his jeans.  Damn, it wasn't working.  

"Don't ya dare touch me!"

"I don't really think you have a say in it," Slaughter sneered, scratching the blade of his knife across Joey's throat.  "Now, just lay back my pretty and enjoy the ride.  Slaughter's going to take real good care of you."

Dammit.  What was this?  Torture Joey Wheeler week?  He didn't remember doing anything particularly bad that would make him deserve this.  Okay, the cockroach in Tristan's sandwich on Monday hadn't been nice, but at least he'd stopped him before he'd eaten it.  Well, the whole thing anyway.  It hadn't been his fault that Tea had distracted him with one of her friendship speeches and when his eyes had unglazed, had realized too late what that loud crunching noise was.  Anyways, the half of the sandwich that Tristan hadn't got to and had stuffed into his mouth hadn't been all that bad.  Who knows, it could one day become a delicacy.  

Joey breathed a sigh of relief as the steel left his neck.  Maybe Slaughter had come to his senses.  Maybe he had decided to call one of those 1-900 numbers and get a real date, instead of just skipping it all and jumping to the sex part. 

Joey watched as the blade bit down the front of his chest, leaving another red stripe.  His eyes widened as the knife came to rest at the fly of his pants.  He wouldn't?!  Evil muddy brown eyes bore into his own.  He would.

Joey clenched his eyelids shut as he felt Slaughter grip the fabric of his jeans.  Geez, he was too young to become a eunuch!!!

His eyes opened as nothing happened.  Well, almost nothing, as he saw the button from his jeans clenched in Slaughter's fingers.  Alright, now things were getting a little weird.  

"Look Al, I know you really don't want to do this.  Let me help you.  I know this girl… I'm sure the two of you would be perfect for each other." Joey said, a picture of Tea coming to his mind.  Man, leave him with Tea and her friendship speech for five minutes and he'd be a new man.  Friendship, friendship, must make friends.

Steam had started to come out of Slaughter's ears.  "Al! Al!  I told you not to call me that!"

The fear was back as Slaughter picked the boy up and slammed him onto his stomach, his fingers effectively pushing Joey's pants down to his ankles.  

"No!"

Joey's head was turned to the side, his body tense, trying to ignore the blaring knowledge of what was going to happen next.

Joey vaguely heard the swish of the door opening, but chalked it up as being wishful thinking.  The voice he heard next brought his face up with surprise.

"Get the hell off my puppy!"

TBC.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything. 

Warning:  This story contains sexual situations, coarse language, violence, and boy/boy relationships.  If you do not like Yaoi or the Joey/Kaiba pairing, please do not read further.

Blue Without You-Chapter 5 By Fenris 5000-Greygallows 

Joey vaguely heard the swish of the door opening but chalked it up to being wishful thinking.  The voice he heard next brought his face up in surprise.

"Get the hell off my puppy!"

Joey wasn't sure if he was happy to see the CEO or not.  He was freakin' scary standing in the doorway, a black shroud of fury emanating from his trenchcoat.  But at least he knew that the rage before him was directed at someone else.  Slaughter on the other hand wasn't at all impressed.

"Well, your puppy has a new master.  You can have him back when I'm done with him," Slaughter sneered as he caressed the golden locks of Joey's hair.  "Although, he's so pretty, I might not want to give him back."

"Touch him again… and you die." Kaiba's gaze burned into the hand that fondled Joey as if just looking at it could set it aflame.

 "I've done more than just touch your puppy." Slaughter dragged Joey to his knees like a rag doll, displaying the jagged lines he had sliced into the boy's delicate chest.

Kaiba growled at the sight, his fingers clenching into fists at his sides.  And if it was possible his eyes narrowed even further.  He took in every detail of his puppy: the swirls of blood smeared across his chest, the trembling lips, the boxer shorts riding precariously low on his hips… if Slaughter had… touched… his puppy in anyway, hurt him in anyway, he'd make sure Slaughter screamed in a living hell forever.

"You may have had the edge yesterday when you overtook me with your gang, but you are no match for me today," Kaiba growled as he launched himself into the room, dark with foreboding menace.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Slaughter's knife flashed under the florescent lights and found its way to Joey's neck once more.  "As you can see, I still have the upper hand.  You wouldn't want me to damage your precious puppy, now would you?  Not too much anyways."

"Let him go."

A malicious laugh rumbled in Slaughter's chest.  He held up his hands, "Oh, you've got me. I surrender.  I'm soooo scared of your empty threats." Slaughter gave another laugh as he replaced the blade at Joey's throat.  "You think just because you're rich and have a voice that rivals Darth Vader's that you can just order people around?  Well, you're wrong.  I'm not just one of your servants being paid to wipe your ass.  I've got something you want."

Kaiba's gaze flicked to Joey.  "He means nothing to me."

"Well, I guess this won't bother you then." Slaughter pulled Joey's face to his own and ran his tongue up the side of his cheek. 

Kaiba clenched his teeth as he heard a whimper escape Joey's lips.  He schooled his facial expression, fighting the explosive rage simmering beneath his skin.  Not yet.  He had to get Joey safely away before he could knock Slaughter around like the trash he was.  Yes, his fingers itched to wipe that smug look right off of his face.  Soon. 

Kaiba laughed.  "I don't want that pathetic fool.  He's a mongrel, no better than a dog that whimpers at my feet for attention."

He couldn't bring himself to look into the honeyed eyes he knew were staring at him.  He could sense the hurt, the loathing growing in their depths.  'I'm doing this for you, please forgive me.'

"You're a good actor, but you blew it the moment you burst in here demanding that I get away from your puppy.  Your puppy.  Tsk, tsk, do you burn with hatred when I touch him?" Slaughter asked with a raised eyebrow.  His hand coming to rest over Joey's nipple, rubbing it gently.  "How does it feel to know that you won't be the first.  To know that every time you take him, he'll be remembering me."

"Enough!"

"You make this so entertaining," Slaughter sneered.  "But maybe we can entertain you for awhile." He gazed down at the blond boy before him.  "You have such an obedient puppy here Kaiba.  Look, he's already on his knees.  What do you think? Shall we give him a show, my little beauty?"

Kaiba flinched as terrified gold eyes glanced in his direction, the sight would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.  He slowly reached into his trenchcoat, his fingers caressing against the cold steel he found there.  He just hoped he'd get an opportunity to use it.  The risk of hitting Joey was too high, he'd have to wait until Slaughter made a mistake.  He licked his lips at the thought.  So, Slaughter liked blood.  Well, he'd be bleeding like a pig once he was through with him.

Slaughter's free hand wrenched at the belt that wrapped around his waist, growling as he struggled with the clasp.  Then a sneer came to his face.  "Puppy, make yourself useful.  Unbuckle my pants."

Joey's eyes went wide with disbelief.  A sharp blow knocked his head back as he hesitated.  He didn't bother to wipe away the line of blood he felt dripping from his lip as his trembling fingers reached up to Slaughter's waistband. 

Another slap across the face.  "Not with your fingers.  Use that beautiful mouth of yours."

"No!"

Smack!  "Do as I say or I'll cut you beyond recognition."

Joey's eyes closed in humiliation.  He could imagine what Kaiba was thinking. 'The dog deserved it.' Right now, he was probably choked up with laughter at the mutt down on his knees.  What had he expected?  Kaiba had never lifted a hand to help anyone in his life, so why should he start now?  Not when he had the best seat in the house.  And yesterday?  Well, that had obviously been a joke, and the stupid mutt had fallen for it.  A stray crystalline tear slid down the smooth contour of his cheek as he leaned forward, the steel of the blade biting into his neck as his teeth began to wrestle with the leather of Slaughter's belt.  

Kaiba stifled a curse.   Explosive rage pumped through his veins as he stood helplessly watching his beautiful puppy's humiliation.  Dammit, his hands were tied at the moment.  With the knife at Joey's neck… he just couldn't risk it.  If he hadn't known what was really going on, the view he was watching at the moment could have been misunderstood as something else, and he hoped that once Slaughter's pants were off that the display before him wouldn't become a reality.

"Mmm, such a talented mouth," Slaughter moaned as he watched Kaiba's black features with amusement.  His hand came down to pet Joey's golden locks.  "Do you want to kiss me with that naughty mouth of yours?  Keep it up my pretty puppy, and master's going to give you a chew toy."

"Shut the hell up!" Joey jerked his head back, a long red line slicing across his throat.  He clutched the wound, blood gurgling through his fingers as he collapsed onto the floor.  As Slaughter shot forward towards Joey, Kaiba's hand reached into his coat, grasping the cool tip of the dagger with his fingertips.  The dagger shot through the air, impaling Slaughter's forearm, causing the knife he held to clatter to the floor.

"Ahhhhhh!"  Slaughter clasped his arm, shaking with fear.  He peered at his arm in disbelief, gazing at the pewter dragon sculpture at one end and the sharp blade tip at the other.  Muddy brown eyes closed as he gritted his teeth and slowly slid the dagger from his arm, blood oozing down his fingers.

Slaughter's knife skidded across the floor to stop at Kaiba's feet. The CEO's gaze met honey orbs as he bent down to pick up the knife Joey had shot towards him.  He flipped it in his hand, leveling Slaughter with a malicious smirk.  "You truly wish to die today, don't you."

Rivulets of red gore leaked down Slaughter's arm as he struggled to keep a firm grip on Kaiba's dagger.  His muddy eyes ate up the luscious body that lay discarded on the bathroom floor.  'That sweet ass will be mine!'  His grasp tightened with anticipation.  "We'll see who gets into the puppy's pants."

With a mighty growl, Kaiba flew at Slaughter, his knife clanging against the superior strength of the dragon dagger in Slaughter's hand.  He swiped crazily at the orange haired loser, driving the boy back towards the wall.  Their knives shrieked against their ears, clashing together with power.  Cornered against the wall, Slaughter slashed his knife towards Kaiba's neck but was easily blocked.  Their knives ground together, hovering dangerously close to Kaiba's jugular.  With a quick knee to the stomach, Kaiba sent Slaughter stumbling back into the wall.

Completely winded, Slaughter was grabbed around the neck and slammed against the sink.  Kaiba continued to crack Slaughter's face into the smooth surface, a shower of red raining from Slaughter's broken nose.  "Nobody touches my puppy!"

"Kaiba?"

Kaiba paused in mid-crack as he heard Joey calling to him.  He let the unconscious boy in his grip slide to the floor with a thump, then cautiously approached the blond boy propped against the wall.  He leaned down, his hands grasping Joey under the arms as he slowly raised the boy to his feet.  A soft smile came to Joey's lips as his hands snuck up to rest on Kaiba's shoulders.  

Kaiba frowned.  "Don't look at me that way."

"What way?" Joey asked innocently.

"You know exactly what way.  Don't think that I won't take advantage of you, I'm just as much a bastard today as I was yesterday." Kaiba growled as Joey's fingers lightly ran down the front of his shirt, then tugged the black material from his pants.  Warm fingers slid underneath, reveling in the silky perfection that lay beneath. 

"I'm kinda countin'on that fact."

"What?" 

"I wouldn't want ya changing just for little ol'me."

"You've obviously got a concussion," Kaiba said as he yanked Joey's curious fingers from his chest.  Joey pouted, effectively melting Kaiba's icy glare.  Kaiba sighed as he grabbed Joey's wrist and dragged the boy to the sink.  "Let's get you cleaned up."

Kaiba scowled at the pool of denim that still shackled Joey's legs together.  The vision of Joey in his boxers was too much for him to take.  He leaned down and raised the pants to Joey's hips.  Joey snickered as the loose material slid to his ankles again. 

"Dammit, can't you buy pants that fit properly?"

"Geez Kaiba, you couldn't wait to get my pants off yesterday."

"That's because you were in your right mind yesterday!" Kaiba pulled up Joey's pants once more and then lifted the boy up to sit on top of the counter.  "Now be quiet."

A goofy grin came to Joey's lips as his legs snaked out to wrap around the CEO's lean hips, crushing the surprised brunet close.  Kaiba yelped as he found himself pressed tightly to the object of his desire.  

"You're a very bad puppy," Kaiba grumbled.

"You love it." Joey smirked as he jerked his hips suggestively against Kaiba's.  The brunet's eyelids drifted shut in ecstasy, 'Why shouldn't I take what is so freely offered?'

"Kaiba!"

Kaiba's eyes flew open to see Joey's terrified gaze trained on something beyond his shoulder.  He vaguely saw a blur in the mirror before two strong arms tried to push him aside.  His own arms swung out, grasping Joey's waist and pulling the blond with him. 

"No!" Joey pushed against Kaiba's chest as he was thrown to the counter, Kaiba protecting him with his own body.

The knife slashed neatly at his shoulder, Kaiba twirled with a thunderous roar.  His fist flew out, knocking Slaughter across the room to land in a heap on the floor.  

"Why did you do that?" Joey howled, jumping up from the counter.  His jeans sliding to the floor again.

"We've got to fix those jeans, and soon."

"Dammit! Why the hell did you do that?"

Kaiba raised a brow at the jagged rip in his shirt, then glared at Joey.  "What would you have me do?  I wasn't about to let my puppy get hurt again."

"What about you?"

Kaiba shrugged,  "It's nothing."

"Come here."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, but he complied.  Joey's arms came up to slide the trenchcoat from the CEO's shoulders.  His eyes never leaving the intense blue gaze of the boy who stood before him.  He grabbed the shirt roughly, effectively ripping the garment from Kaiba's chest.

"You owe me a new shirt."

"Only if you let me pick it out."

The look of horror on Kaiba's face made Joey burst with uncontrollable laughter.  Through the tears of mirth he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'm thinkin' something with pale blue sequins, that would go so nicely with your beautiful eyes."

A smirk came to Kaiba's lips.  "Fine, but I'm not the only one in need of a new shirt.  Or pants for that matter.  I'm sure I can find something just as suitable for you."

"Now wait a minute…"

"Do you like leather? With that blond hair… yes I know exactly what I'd like to see you in.  Although, you probably wouldn't be wearing it for very long.  Mmm, can't wait."

"Stop it or I won't patch up your wound."

Kaiba rolled his eyes.  "That won't be necessary, it's only a scratch."

"Do you doubt my nursing skills?"

Kaiba snorted.

"Shithead."

A mischievous grin came to Joey's lips as he leaned forward and rained kisses onto the smooth chest before him.  He heard the staggering thumps of Kaiba's heart quicken as he continued to nuzzle the firm skin beneath his mouth.

"You'd make a shitty nurse, puppy.  You're nowhere near my wound." Came a breathless whisper.

"It's only a scratch, ya big cry baby."

"And people think I'm mean."

"Mmm, you're just a big marshmallow,"  Joey said, his tongue swirling along Kaiba's chest.  "A big tasty marshmallow."

"Dammit, I am not a marshmallow!"

"I'm your puppy, you're my marshmallow."

Kaiba pushed Joey from his chest and whispered, "Oh no.  You're my puppy and I'm your master.  And I can prove it."

Kaiba grabbed Joey's hips and slammed the boy onto the counter.  A gasp came from the blond's mouth, but was swallowed by the hot devouring mouth that swooped down on his own.  Joey couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as Kaiba's tongue probed the inside of his mouth, pleasure rippling through every muscle of his body.  He clasped his hands around the neck above him, melting against the onslaught of passion Kaiba was inflicting upon him.

Kaiba drew back to smirk at the thoroughly dazed blond before him.  "Well?"

"More marshmallow."

"Grrrrrrrrr."

This time Kaiba didn't hold back.  He pulled the lithe blond close, their bodies melding into one.  Bruising, torturous kisses assaulted Joey as he squirmed in Kaiba's embrace.  He wanted so much more, needed so much more.  His mouth opened under Kaiba's persistent demands, loving the exotic taste that was only Kaiba.  Joey whimpered as the brunet drew back reluctantly, an eyebrow raised.

"How about that?"

"Woof. Woof."

"That's better."

The End

A/N:  There may be a sequel to this story but don't hold your breath.  My sister helped me come up with a new story idea that may be just as mental as this one.  There probably won't be as much violence since I find it really hard to write fight scenes.  Although, with what I have planned for Kaiba, who knows.  Hopefully Joey can control his little marshmallow.  


End file.
